Sticky Notes
by Hopelssrmntc
Summary: Regina finds uplifting little notes in the books she's been checking out from the Storybrooke Library. She quickly finds they make her feel loved but who is this secret admirer of hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I would love it if I did, I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time or the characters mentioned below. **

_You are enough._

Regina had been staring at the little slip of paper that fell out of her library book for over thirty minutes. She had no idea if it was there on accident or not. She had seen something on Facebook recently about the new trend of random acts of kindness but she couldn't fathom who, or even how for that matter, anybody could leave her one. She was the evil queen. Sure she had been making steps in the right direction to change, and compared to who she was pre-curse those changes were coming in leaps and bounds. The only people who had witnessed any of it though never addressed the changes, they just accepted them as part of the new Regina. She thought for sure it was just some fluke, but the little slip of paper that she had been holding her attention still made the pit of her stomach warm and pushed her shoulders back slightly, the little boost of confidence already taking effect. She slipped the little piece of paper in her nightstand drawer for safe keeping, in case she ever started doubting herself again.

She woke with the sun, an old habit from her days of being mayor, but she didn't mind. She liked the feeling of being the only person awake in the world at the moment. It gave her a sense of purpose, she used her early mornings to do some yoga, center herself before the start of the day, and when the weather permitted like it did today she chose to do it under her apple tree. This was the spot she felt most grounded, it brought her a sense of peace she hadn't found anywhere else. So it was in this spot, on this most morning where Henry found her in downward dog.

"Uh mom?"

Regina took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as she rose to face her son. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess but none of that bothered her with Henry anymore, she was slowly learning how to let little things just be at home, like her current natural state.

"You're up early Henry."

"Yeah, um grandpa-" he stopped abruptly and looked up, waiting for the onlaught of reasons Regina would surely give as to why he shouldn't address David that way, but they didn't come; she simply sat there and waited patiently for him to finish his thought. "Um, grandpa said he'd take me hiking today and he wanted to get an early start."

Regina beamed up at him, "That sounds fun! Just be careful please."

Jenry stood there dumbfounded at the words he had just heard. He knew his mom was trying to make changes but she could at least keep it believable and glare at him or something. Nothing; just the regal mayoral smile, but he saw something different about it, he saw something real. It was a genuine smile he realized. Afraid his mom might sprout another head from all the weirdness, he turned on his heel and started back towards the house.

"Henry!" she called out before he made it too far. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"No, not tonight, but I won't be home late don't worry."

"Ok dear, like I said be safe!" she called but he already had a food in the door by the time she finished her sentence. Regina finished her routine with a seated meditation moment, collecting her thoughts before setting off to start her day.

"Hey Henry!"

"Hi grandma!" He beamed as he walked throught the door, knowing the older term of endearment would only slightly irk her, although she would never admit it. "Where's mom and grandpa?"

"Hey kid," Emma called as she walked down the stairs, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, I'm excited for the hike with grandpa."

"You told your mom where you were going right?"

He looked down at his feet as he answered, "Uh yeah I did."

Emma narrowed her eyes at her son trying to detect a lie but her radar never beeped. She looked questioningly at Snow who just quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is everything ok? She didn't have a problem with you going did she?" Emma knew he waasn't lying but she wanted to push a little anyway, unsure of her son's demeanor. He looked between his mom and grandma with his giant brown doe eyes and Emma immediately knew something was about to happen.

"Henry..."

"I told her this morning while she was doing yoga-"

"Wait a minute, your mom does yoga?!" Emma coulnd't help but interrupt him at this latest revelation about Regina. He looked at her pointedly and ignored the question with an eyeroll.

"Anyways, I told her while she was doing yoga and she was completely ok with it!"

Snow covered her mouth to try and stop the laugh that was bubbling up behind her lips. Emma waited for him to continue, waiting to hear how Regina had snapped and forbad him to go but he snuck out anyway. But it didn't come.

"Is that it Henry?"

"Well yeah. I mean she was happy, like really honestly happy for me and happy I was going. You should have seen her Emma, it was so weird!"

Emma took a step towards her son and put her hand on his arm, bending at the waist so she was eye level with him.

"Henry, there's nothing wrong with that. Your mom's been trying really hard to change and be different than she used to be, this is a good sign. This means she's actually doing it and giving it her best shot right? She just needs us to believe in her."

"Mom, I know that. I'm happy she's actually happy it's just really weird that's all. But I believe in her. I never used to but I can see the changes happeneing and I know she can do it. It's just weird." He looked down at his feet again and took a small step back, signaling he was done talking about his mom. "Where's grandpa?" he asked again.

"Right here," a voice said from the doorway. "I was just out getting some last minute snacks for us. You ready?" Eager to leave, Henry nodded his head vigorously, kissed both woen on the cheek and strode to the door.

"Be careful you two!" Snow called as she watched her two boys walk out of the door. "That was sweet of you."

Emma looked up in confusion wondering what exactly her mother was talking about. Luckily she didn't have to question, the look on her face was enough for Snow to continu. "You know, standing up for Regina like you did. Henry I don't think knows how to process everything that's going on and I know he's doing his best but I'm just really happy you're here for him. And her in your own way." Snow smiled nervously, twisting the ring on her finger while she waited for Emma to say something.

"Yeah, well, you know," Emma smiled sheepishly, "she needs someone on her side too."

* * *

Regina walked down main street with a slightly bigger bounce in her step. She had revisited the little treasure in her nightstand and repeated the mantra to herself in the mirror before leaving the house that morning. She smiled at passersby and when they shyed away she just kept on walking, not letting it damper her mood in the slightest.

She strode into the Storybrooke Library with a grin on her face, ready for wahtever came her way next.

"Good morning Regina. You're looking rather happy this morning."

"Ah good morning Belle. And I am actually, thank you for noticing. Do you have my new book ready for me?"

"Already? Regina I just gave you that book two days ago," she chuckled as she watched the raven haired woman before her simply shrug her shoulders and smile.

"I couldn't help it. It was just so good!"

Belle smiled as she reached under the desk and pulled out Regina's newest selection. "Try to make this one last a little bit longer."

"I'll see what I can do but I make no promises. How many more do I have on my list?"

"Hmm, you have ten more until you need to add some more. I'll let you know when you only have two left though so you can start thinking about what else to add."

"Thanks Belle, I appreciate it," she said as she smiled and walked out the door.

Belle ran out from behind the desk and peeked her head out of the door to make sure Regina hadn't forgotten anything she would need to come back for. As soon as she was sure the brunette wouldn't return, she ran back to the desk, picked up the phone and started dialing. After three rings she finally reached who she was looking for.

"Hey it's me," she started, "yeah she just picked up the newest book." She paused, listening to the woman on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow, you can come by and put the newest note in her next pick. At the rater she's going you wouldn't be able to wait any longer anyway. Yeah, ok I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and coulnd't help the smile that was on her face, she thought this was one of the most romantic ideas, especially for the book lover Regina, but she never knew the other woman had it in her to be such a hopeless romantic. She only hoped once Regina found out who was planting the little notes, they would still hold the same meaning to her.

* * *

_You are beautiful. _

Regina had practically ran home, anxious to start her new book but also curious to see if there would be another little surprise like in the last book. She felt a blush creep up her nexk and onto her cheeks. She couldn't figure out why she was blushing, she had no idea still who was leaving these little notes but she did know that they were working. She felt good about herself again and she knew it was silly, but it felt nice that at least in her mind, someone out there thought these things about her. Sure, she had confidence before but since she was trying to better herself her self-assurance had faltered, but now that all changing and she exuded all of the positive traits of the queen again. _You are beautiful. _She smiled as she shook her head and went back to reading her book.

"Emma! Hey I'm glad to see you!"

"Yeah well I told you I'd be here Belle," she laughed. "Did she say anything about the note when she brought her book back?" Emma's curiousity had gotten the best of her, she thought she knew the ex-mayor well enough to know she wouldn't but she wanted to ask anyway.

"No she didn't, I'm sorry Emma." Emma looked momentarily crestfallen until she heard the next thing that came out of Belle's mouth. "But! She did look happier than I've seen her in a long time. She couldn't stop smiling when she was in here."

A smile spread across Emma's lips and it reached all the way up to her eyes, the familiar glint in her eyes letting on to just how much she was enjoying all of this. She hadned the next note to Belle and watched as she placed it one third of the way through the book.

"Thank you Belle, I really appreciate you letting me do all of this."

"Of course Emma," Belle gushed, "anything to help love along the way. Besides you two have crazy chemistry anyway so really you're just nudging her towards the inevitable."

The corner of Emma's mouth quirked up as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Thanks Belle, I'll be back in a couple days to leave the next one."

* * *

2 days later.

_You have a kind heart._

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she read athis latest note. It had been so long since she had heard anybody tell her this, granted she didn't hear the words but she felt them in her soul. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the other two notes.

_You are enough._

_You are beautiful._

_You have a kind heart._

Regina felt herself smile and she brought up a shaky hand to wipe away another stray tear that had slipped down her cheek. It felt like forever since anybody had made her feel this way and if her mystery person was this romantic behind books, she couldn't help but wonder what they would be like in person. Would they take her out to dinner or a moonlight walk on the beach? Would they surprise her with a trip to the Library of Congress where she had dreamed of going since she discovered what it was? Regina felt her heart start to race at the thought of dating her mystery person, but she couldn't figure out how to approach them, let alone find out who they were. Determined to do some digging tomorrow, Regina tucked her sticky notes back in the drawer and turned her light off for the night. She only hoped it was a restful night with pleastant dreams.

She woke with the dawn, a smile on her face and her heart feeling lighter than it had in years. She dressed quickly and went down to her apple tree for her morning ritual. After seeing Henry off to school she curled up in her armchair in the study and finished the last thirty pages of her book, anxious to find out what the next note had to offer and to start investigating the true identity of her secret admirer. Forty five minutes later she was parking her car on Main St. and striding up to the library. She was greeted by a bubbly Belle behind the counter.

"Seriously Regina, already?! I _just_ checked that out to you yesterday!"

A meek smile graced the brunette's lips, "Yes well it was very interesting. I couldn't put it down."

"That's always a good sign," Belle chuckled. "This one's next on your list, I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one."

Regina quirked her eyebrows in suspicion, she knew Belle was hopelessly in love with Gold but maybe she was more than just a quiet little librarian.

"Belle may I ask you something?"

The perky woman behind the counter blanched visibly. She took a second to put back on her smile and answered the only way she knew how, "Sure Regina what's up?"

Regina pondered for a moment how to phrase her question without sounding ludicrous. She smiled to herself when she realized that no matter how she put it, it would still sound somewhat silly.

"Has anyone...Have you noticed...Has anyone been putting notes in the books I've been checking out?"

"Yes."

Regina waited for Belle to elaborate but when she didn't, Regina continued, "Can you tell me who?"

She held her breath, knowing it couldn't be this easy, nothing ever was, but she also knew she woudn't get anywhere without asking questions.

"I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out," Belle smiled as she turned away leaving Regina standing there flabbergasted.

She grabbed the book off the counter and had to pace herself form running out to her car. When she finally sat behind the wheel after what felt like forever, she flipped the pages in the book and found what she was looking for. This note was on a 3x5 card instead of the little sticky notes but she quickly realized why that was.

_Granny's tonight. 7:30. I'll be reading The Night Circus waiting for you._

Regina let out a small squeal of excitement, thankful she was alone in the car. She read the note four times over to make sure she was seeing it right; thoroughly convinced she was, she headed home to enjoy a long bubble bath before her date tonight.

After a very relazing bubble bath she sent a quick text to Henry telling him he could sleep over his grandparents for the night and she got a quick reply of "Yay!" before heading for her closet. She spent longer than normal finding the perfect outfit for the night. She wanted to look nice, but not overdress. She wanted to look casual, but not so casual as to appear messy. She settled on her designer jeans, knee high black boots, a magenta top and a fitted blazer for tonight's occasion. To her it said, "I'm casual but classy. I'm fun but sexy," and she never felt better.

At promptly 7:30 Regina walked into the diner to meet her mystery date. Her hands were slightly shaky, her breath caught in her throat, and her heart started hammering in her chest; she was sure it was going to burst out at any second, when she caught sight of the unruly blonde curls sticking out from behind a copy of The Night Circus. Emerald eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones and she slowly made her way over to the table. She sat down and was greeted with the most radiant smile she had ever seen.

"I was hoping you'd show," Emma said as she reached her hand across the table.

Regina reached out and met her hand halfway as she smiled shyly and with tears in her eyes whispered, "I was hoping it was you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I am so happy with all of the feedback I got from this story, it seriously warms my heart. I originally wrote this story as a one shot which is why it took so long with this update but with all the good reviews and followers I decided to take it further. I'll try to not let so much time pass between updates from now on. As always I hope you enjoy!**

A single tear slid down Regina's cheek but before she could swipe it away Emma's hand cupped her cheek and wiped away the stray tear with the pad of her thumb. Regina leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she absorbed the reality of who was caressing her cheek and who had planted the little notes. She smiled as the irony of it all sank in, Emma truly was the savior; she was her savior.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be such a romantic."

"There's a lot up those old sleeves of my jackets you hate so much," Emma teased.

"Hmm, I might not hate them so much anymore." Regina locked eyes with emerald green and was greeted with warmth. After all the fighting the two women had done in the past she never realized how vibrant they were. Of course she knew the fire they could hold but she hadn't truly seen the warmth in them until now. Emma cocked her head to the side and smiled shyly.

"What's on your mind?"

"I never realized how beautiful your eyes are until now," Regina answered honestly.

A flush crept up Emma's neck and blossomed on her cheeks, she looked away instinctively and said, "Aren't I supposed to be doing the wooing here?"

"Oh you have," Regina said flashing a toothy grin, "but I have some catching up to do."

"Can I ask you something," Emma asked as she gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course," Regina answered returning the squeeze.

"What made you decide to show?" Regina took a moment to consider her answer, she had so many options; she felt loved, she felt beautiful, she was happy, she felt like darkness from her heart had disappeared, and lastly, flat out curiosity had made her show up.

"At first I thought it was a fluke, the little note was a mistake and meant for someone else to find. But then they kept coming," a beautiful smile spread across her face, reaching her eyes, "and I realized they really were meant for me. A piece of it was curiosity I suppose but there was an even bigger piece that wanted to know who make me feel all of these things I didn't think I deserved anymore." She paused to look at the blonde and she was surprised to see Emma's eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. "Can I ask you something?"

Emma didn't trust her voice to not crack so instead she just nodded her head.

"Why me?" Regina asked barely above a whisper.

The tears did spill over then at the unwavering disbelief in the brunette's voice that she was worthy of any kind of affection. Emma took a deep steadying breath before answering. "Do you remember the day at the mine? Where Henry and Archie got stuck?" Regina simply nodded her head, of course she remembered that day, her entire world had almost come crashing down around her. "When I pulled Henry out of the mine and we both stood over him checking on him, I saw this look in your eyes and I saw you make a move towards me like you wanted to hug me or something. But then you didn't and my heart clenched a bit when you pulled away. I had a glimpse that day of what I could have with you if I could just knock down those castle walls you built around your heart. And I knew that day there wasn't anything I wanted more." Both women had tears streaming down their faces by the time Emma was done telling her story.

* * *

By the time Regina made it home she was mentally exhausted. She had discovered more about Emma tonight than in the year and a half they had known each other. And Regina had opened herself up more than she thought was possible. She felt like the girl in her past, the one who wasn't yet queen who enjoyed riding horses. She plugged her phone in next to her nightstand finally laying down to rest for the night when her phone beeped and buzzed against the wood.

**Did you finish your book by the way?**

_Almost. I'm a little over half way. Why?_

She picked up her book and started flipping through the pages to the back. A new text had come in but her mind was elsewhere at the moment. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest at the sight of the little sticky not waiting for her.

_Dinner tomorrow? I'll cook. 7:30._

She bit her lip and smiled, then picked up her phone.

**Just curious.**

_I'm smiling from ear to ear at how adorable and self-assured you are. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner._

**Really?! Awesome. I can't wait. Goodnight Regina xoxo**

_Goodnight Emma._

Regina set her phone back down and retrieved the sticky note from her book, placing it in the drawer with the others. As she laid her head down to sleep she let herself imagine all the things she did earlier, except this time it was no mystery who was with her, it was Emma.


End file.
